


Babysitting is part of the duty

by skrivarmelodi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladio is complaining because the concert sucks, Humor, Ignis tries to stay positive tho he understands Gladio, M/M, Prompto and Noctis are enjoying themselves, idk if I'm funny or not but I try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrivarmelodi/pseuds/skrivarmelodi
Summary: Noctis and Prompto want to go on a concert and Gladio and Ignis need to babysit them. So they sacrifice their free weekend for the Prince.





	Babysitting is part of the duty

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Things you said after it was over. So instead of writing angst I came up with this. Hope you enjoy! If you'd like to send me one too [feel free ](http://skrivarmelodi.tumblr.com/)to do so :)

 

“What do you mean _that_ was the last train?” Gladio's voice boomed  as the frustration he had been feeling for the past hours finally reached its peak. Ignis saw Prompto jump behind Noctis, who was standing behind Ignis, as Gladio complained to the poor guy – one of the many conductors – in front of them. 

It all started with Noctis and Prompto who announced they wanted to go to a concert of their favorite band, 'The Chocobros'. The band was rather unknown but they had devoted fans, Noctis and Prompto being  two of them. At first there was no issue as to why the two friends couldn't go, until Prompto mentioned the location and Ignis immediately was against  the trip. 

It was at the end of Insomnia, close to the wall protecting the city, and  even  though Ignis didn't doubt in King Regis, he knew what sort of people lived there – most of them refugees and not everyone liked the King – and perhaps someone  had still found a way through the wall. 

After he announced his concern, Noctis and Prompto complained and said that Ignis was simply exaggerating. Ignis knew he was not but Noctis' puppy eyes were something he couldn't say no to, and then he had to listen to Gladio complaining about how much he spoiled the Prince. 

His last hope was the King himself saying no but – unsurprisingly – he agreed, since he wanted his son to be happy. Ignis and Gladio had no choice but to go with them – all three of them dressed in disguise - and when they arrived, only then did Ignis realize that they had no tickets.

But Gladio pulled the royal card – as he liked to label it – and mentioned that he was working for the crown and that he was close to the King, in a rather threatening way. They got inside but Noctis identity remained anonymous to Ignis’ relief. 

While Noctis and Prompto had the time of their life, Ignis and Gladio stayed at the bar, watching the Prince and his best friend, while sipping coffee – for Ignis – and soda – for Gladio. The music wasn't to Ignis liking and the fans were people Ignis wouldn't want to see close to Noctis – it had took him enough time to accept Prompto and put his suspicion aside. 

But it had been Gladio who made the experience bearable with his constant complaining about how bad the band was. Ignis chuckled amused and knew how to distract him by simply taking his hand. The moment he did that, Gladio mouth shut and he ogled their joined hands and then Ignis’ face, knowing he wasn't the sort of person to be affectionate in public. 

The smile on Gladio's face made Ignis equally happy and the concert flew by, but since no one was paying attention to how late it actually got, they were now standing at the station with no way back to the citadel. The car would have drawn far too much attention so they didn't really have an option. 

“What are we going to do now?” Prompto asked, wiping his sweaty blond hair off his forehead.

“I'm going to call Cor, he'll pick us up,” Ignis sighed and everyone silently agreed.

As they were waiting for Cor to arrive, Gladio kept a close eye on the people and buildings around them, glaring at everyone who seemed suspicious or too noisy. Noctis and Prompto were on their phones, playing their favorite game and usually Gladio joined the, but since he didn't, Ignis understood how upset he actually was. Though he wondered why, because Gladio could get upset but he was also a very gentle and understanding person. 

He looked at the youngsters once again to be certain they were busy with their phones before he leaned closer and asked.

“What's wrong? Everything is fine now since Cor is coming, right?”

Gladio gave Ignis a look which wasn't saying much but his words helped Gladio to relax and uncross his arms as a sigh fell from his lips. Whenever he tensed up he seemed to be bigger, like his muscles grew a bit and his face became more stern and threatening. 

All of that was gone the moment he realized Ignis was right.

“You're right. But I... I'm just upset about the wasted time and I'm not talking about the moments we shared during the concert, but the rest of it. The music sucked and all those teenagers were behaving like idiots because adrenalin was running through their veins and turning them into a bunch of hormone controlled idiots.”

“Have you forgotten how you were just four years ago? Hormones were also controlling your behavior,” Ignis shrugged, though he agreed about the part when Gladio complained about the music and the people who enjoyed it.

“No, I haven't. But I wasn't behaving like that,” he started and then grinned as he took Ignis’ hand into his. “I was crazy about you and tried to be with you any free second I had. But you made it especially hard.”

“And yet, we ended up together,” Ignis smiled.

“Yeah, we did. And I'm happy about that. But instead of being here we could have done something else and that's why I'm upset. Horrible music and two brats going nuts... give me a break,” Gladio huffed, pouted like his sister could and Ignis looked over to the other two, making sure again that they were distracted by their phones before he took Gladio's hand once more. 

Ignis knew where this frustration was coming from because they barely had time for each other. Both of them were studying and needed to follow their growing responsibility since they entered adulthood, unlike Noctis and Prompto, who were still seventeen. It wasn't easy and the free time they had was meant for each other, just like this weekend was supposed to be.

“Cor will be here soon and then we can still spend time together... alone,”Ignis said and noticed the spark in Gladio's eyes.

“Yeah? Can I get a little taste of what is to come?”

Ignis didn't understand why he was so willing and not caring about who saw them or what others thought. Perhaps he wasn't much different from Gladio who always told Ignis about how much he missed him and demanded a thousand hugs and kisses whenever they were separated for a bit too long. Ignis didn't feel much different because he missed Gladio just as much, but he wasn't the sort of person to voice it so freely, even though he became better at that in general. 

Even though he leaned in, the blush on his cheeks was nothing Ignis could control but it didn't stop him from kissing the person he loved the most, here in this part of Insomnia that wasn't shiny or clean like the Citadel was. 

But that wasn't important. 

What mattered was the they were now creating a happy memory about an evening that ended with Ignis being exhausted and Gladio being upset.

All of that disappeared when their lips met and Gladio, as usual, pulled Ignis a bit closer and held his head gently to kiss a bit longer. Gladio let go before Ignis could remind him of the time and the company they had, but it was too late already. Ignis felt Noctis eyes on them before he saw his embarrassed expression. 

“You both are gross,” Noctis complained, his cheeks reddish just like Prompto who smiled, though. 

“I think it's cute.”

“Seeing your almost parents kiss is not cute,” Noctis responded and turned back to his phone.

“And listening to your music is a freaking nightmare. I'm glad that it's finally over. And we're not going again with you,” Gladio said, making clear his dislike for the music again. 

“Well, we're turning eighteen soon, then we can go on our own wherever we want to,” Noctis said with a small smirk and high-fived his best friend.

Gladio rolled his eyes and Ignis leaned his forehead against Gladio's shoulder to hide his own embarrassment.

 


End file.
